Kaylee Riddle: the Unknown Daughter
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Only three people knew Kaylee even existed: her mother, Severus Snape, and Dumbledore. Only those three people knew who her father was. Now that she's at Hogwarts, will her secret be revealed? And will she start developing feelings for a certain blonde haired Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked through the little village surrounding the giant castle. A new school. Again. I would be excited if it wasn't for the fact this is the fifth time I've changed schools. First four times were at home in America. The other time was getting expelled from Beautoux. I came up to the gates of the castle to find them locked. A man who was slouching and was in seriously need of a bath was standing there with a man I knew all too well. They came over. The slouching man demanded, "State your business."  
"I'm a new student," I said. "My name is Kaylee Riddle."  
The man I knew, Severus Snape, said in his monotone voice, "Let her in, Filch. The headmaster is expecting her." The man slouching, who I assumed was Filch, gave him a weird look before opening the gate and letting me in. Severus said, "Follow me." He started walking to the castle without even checking to see if I was following. As we walked, he asked, "Does he know you're here?"  
Knowing exactly who he was speaking of, I said, "No. As far as I know, he doesn't even know I exsist."  
He nodded. We walked through the corridors and stopped only when we came to a gargoyle statue. "Lemon drops," said Severus. The gargoyle moved to reveal a spiral staircase. At the top, Severus opened the door. The room was filled with interesting looking gadgets and such, but what caught my eye was the beautiful pheonix standing on its perch behind an old man sitting behind a desk.  
The old man, Albus Dumbledore, stood up and said, "Ah, Ms. Riddle. I hope your journey was well."  
"It was. Thank you professor," I responded politely.  
"As we discussed in our letters, you will be sorted before everyone arrives so we don't attract any unwanted attention, am I correct?" he said.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well then, if you would kindly have a seat," he said, gesturing to a stool was, on the side of the room with the pictures on the past headmasters. I sat on the stool, nervous. I knew which house the hat was going to put me in but I still couldn't help but hope it wouldn't put me there. I really didn't want people to think I was going to end up like my father. Dumbledore picked up the sorting hat and came over to me. He placed it nicely on my head and took a step back.  
The hat came to life, nearly giving me a heart attack. "Ah," it said. "I've only ever seen one mind that was even remotely close to yours. You must be a Riddle. Now, where to put you." I held my breath. It said, "I see bravery and cunning, but I also see loyalty and intelligence. Qualities of all four houses reside in you but I think some stick out more than others." It was silent for a moment. Then it said, "Slytherin!"  
I let out a huge breath and felt my stomach sink. I knew it was going to choose Slytherin. Why wouldn't it? My mother was in Slytherin and my father was a direct descendant. Dumbledore took the hat off my head and set it back in its spot. "Professor," I said. "Has the Sorting Hat ever been wrong about someone's house?"  
He smiled gently at me. He said, "I would not believe the sorting hat would have put you in Slytherin with the prediction you would turn as many in that house do. Perhaps you are to bring some respect to the name Slytherin."  
I highly doubt that. "Yes, sir," I said.  
Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, please escort Ms. Riddle to the Great Hall where she will join her classmates," he said.  
"Yes, headmaster," Snape said. I followed him out of the room.  
Snape was as silent as ever as we walked out of the office and to the Great Hall. "Who's the head of Slytherin?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.  
Snape said, "I am." I nodded slowly once. "Don't think you'll be getting any special treatment just because you're my goddaughter. I'll treat you like any other Slytherin and won't hesitate to give you detentions if you act up," he warned.  
"I wouldn't expect any less," I smirked. "But you will help me, won't you? If I need help?"  
He gave me a rare, soft smile. "Yes, Kaylee." I smiled back. We stopped right outside the doors of the Great Hall. He said, "You must go alone now. I don't want the others to think I'm playing favorites."  
Nerves kicked in, making my stomach do flip flops. I gave him a quick hug and when I let go, I said, "Thanks Sev," before walking in.  
The Hall was noisy with the sounds of students catching up with their friends and such. I could see the first years hadn't been sorted yet. As I walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting under the green and silver tapestry, the excited talking went down to a hushed whisper. I heard some of the whispers as I went passed.  
"Who is that?"  
"Is she a transfer student?"  
"Why is she going to the Slytherin table?"  
"She's hot!"  
"Do you think she's part veela?"  
I forced back a smirk at the last one. It wasn't the first time I had been thought to be related to a veela. I knew exactly how good I looked, especially to muggles and young wizards, and I made sure to show off all my assets. Not only because of my looks but I inherited my father's smooth way of talking. Meaning, I could charm someone to do anything, absolutely anything I wanted them to. I could get any information I wanted just by phrasing things right. But I didn't do any of that unless it was necessary.  
I noticed a head of platinum blonde hair in the sea of dark haired Slytherins. He was staring at me like I was a new challenge. When he saw me looking, he smirked and winked. I didn't hide my disgust and sat away from him. I sat next to a guy with short jet black hair. "Is it all right if I sit here?" I asked him.  
"Yeah," he said quickly. I smiled. The first years came in then, so people turned their attention to them, occasionally glancing at me. I watched the sorting until the guy next to me said, "I'm Josh, by the way."  
"Kaylee," I said, looking at him.  
"Are you a transfer student?" he asked. I nodded. "I could tell from your accent."  
"Accent? You're the one that has the accent," I laughed quietly.  
He giggled too. "Where are you from?" he asked.  
"America and Beautoux. I went there last year."  
"Did you come here for the TriWizard Tournament?" he asked.  
"In fact I did. Tragic what happened to Cedric. I'm very sorry," I said.  
He eyed me for a moment before saying, "You're not like other Slytherins. The others don't really care about Cedric's death. Most are more concerned about the rumors Potter is spreading."  
"Harry Potter?"  
"Do you know any other Potters?" I shook my head. He said, "He's been saying You-Know-Who's back and he's the one that killed Cedric."  
"And you don't believe him?" I said, assuming from his tone.  
He pursed his lips before saying, "Well, if He is back, then where's the proof? There's been no reported killings or kidnappings, muggle or otherwise."  
I let the subject drop. I knew without a doubt he was back, making me dread being in England even more.

hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated anything Britain and I'm sorry but I've been crazy busy.

**so anyways, this is one of myfirst HP fics and I've posted it on another writing website too, but I wanted to see what you guys would be great appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the feast, Josh and I became friends. I noticed he very well liked among all the houses. He introduced me to some Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even Gryffindors. Currently, he was introducing me to a Gryffindor by the name of Neville Longbottom. Josh said, "Kaylee, this is Neville. He's wicked brilliant when it comes to Herbology."  
Neville blushed and I smiled. I held out a hand and said, "I'm Kaylee Riddle." At my last name, I saw a head whip over to look at me. I looked to see Harry Potter staring at me in confusion, suspicious, and curiosity.  
It was weird being this close to my father's enemy. At first glance, he doesn't look like a Chosen One. Messy black hair, on the skinny side. I think the only thing truly remarkable was his bright green eyes. I couldn't understand why he was my father's greatest enemy. He was just a simple fifteen year old boy. Josh looked between the two of us and cleared his throat awkwardly. "This is Harry Potter," he said, as if I didn't know.  
I held out my hand toward him. "Hello. I'm Kaylee," I said.  
He stared at me for a few more seconds before shaking my hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he said, not exactly warmly.  
I smiled at him and turned back to Neville. We had a little chat before I had to return to my seat. All the while, I could tell Harry was sneaking peeks at me. Was it possible he knew my father's true name? Did he know Voldemort was Tom Riddle? Dumbledore had stood up and started talking. "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know that by now too.  
"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.  
"Now to welcomings. First, I would like to welcome our new transfer student. Miss Kaylee Riddle of Slytherin." People started clapping and Josh made me stand up and wave. Dumbledore said, "I trust that all of you will make her feel welcome and right at home.  
Now, we have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will bd taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"  
There was a sound of someone clearing their throat rather loudly. The Umbridge woman stood up, in her ugly cardigan, and gave a speech. I tuned her out. Josh snickered next to me and whispered, "She's a joke."  
"And that girly, pink toad is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I clarified. He nodded and I shook my head. "I think Dumbledore's finally losing it."

The Slytherin common room and such were in the dungeon, much to my dismay. It went under the Black Lake, making me feel claustrophobic. So much for opening windows and letting fresh air in. The walls were made of stone and everything was dressed in green and silver, Slytherin's colors. Some people mingled in the common room, others (mainly first years) went to the rooms. Josh showed me where the girls' rooms were but when I started to go in, he stayed behind. He said, "Boys aren't allowed in the girls' rooms, but you can come in the boys' rooms."  
"Why?" I asked.  
"The founders thought girls were more trustworthy than boys."  
I shrugged and went back to hang out with him. As we talked, the guy with platinum blonde hair came over flanked by two guys that looked like gorillas. He smirked at me, clearly expecting me to faint or something at the sight of it like other girls probably did. I'll admit, that was a sexy smirk. He said, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
James Bond much? "Kaylee," I said.  
"You're a transfer, aren't you? I can tell by the accent," he said. "Beauxbatons, am I correct?" I nodded. "Thought so. My mother went there for a small time but found their course extremely slow and not enough for her amazing abilities. Is that why you left?"  
"Actually, I got expelled," I said, surprising the group.  
He rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Really? Well, that doesn't matter." I noticed he had cleverly made his way between Josh and I and had started leading me away. "Tell me, are you a respectable pure blood or are your like him?" He jerked his head toward Josh. "A blood traitor."  
See, this is exactly one of the reasons I hate Slytherin. They think anything other than pure blood wizards that hate Muggles are completely below them. They don't even care about what they call "blood traitors", even though they're pure bloods. Drove me absolutely nuts. It was the same thing my father did even though his father was a Muggle. I looked at this Draco Malfoy and said, "Why does it matter?"  
He looked at me like I was insane. "Blood is everything around here. If you're not a pure blood, you shouldn't be allowed in Slytherin," he said severly.  
I shook my head at him and went to stand back with Josh. I said, "Come on Josh. I don't want to be around this bastard." We went to the other side of the common room. "He's such an ass!" I said.  
Josh was looking at me like I parted the red sea. "You just told off Draco Malfoy," he said in awe.  
"Yeah. Because again, he's an ass."  
"An ass with a sexy ass," said a new female voice. She had blonde hair with brown mixed in, figure close to mine, tan, blonde. She smiled at me, revealing perfectly straight and pure white teeth. "I'm Daisy, Josh's sister," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it coyly. "You're from America aren't you? And Beaubatons. I wanted to go there so bad but my parents said no."  
Were all Slytherins this forward and talkative? I looked at Josh almost in alarm. He shrugged and said, "Daisy's a seventh year and wants to be a Muggle model."  
She linked her arm through mine and Josh's and said, "Tell me all about Beaubatons and America!"


	3. Chapter 3

My first Potions class was with the Gryffindors. They sat on one side in pairs and the Slytherins sat on the other side in pairs. I stood awkwardly in the back of the class as I waited for the teacher to come in. I watched Harry Potter and his friends for a moment. Harry seemed a little absorbed in his own thoughts. Then Severus came sweeping in. "Settle down," he said coldly. He walked to the front of the classroom and then faced the students. He fixed his dark eyes on me. "Miss Riddle. Please sit in the available seat next to Mr. Malfoy," he said, gesturing to one of the middle seats. I tried to keep the look of almost revulsion off my face, but I must've done a really bad job of hiding it. I swear I saw the corner of Snape's mouth twitch and Harry and his friends cover up some giggles with coughing. I sat next to the blonde haired demon and scootched my chair as far from him I could manage. "Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape. "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my...displeasure." I saw him stare a little longer at Neville Longbottom at this. So, the kid was great at Herbology but bad at Potions? Aren't they kind of linked?  
"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," he continued. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." He glared at Harry, who glared back, to my amazment.  
The guy next to me who doesn't even deserve a name, whispered, "Definitely going to say bye to Longbottom and Potter."  
"Really? Because they can't be worse than you probably are," I whispered back.  
I only caught part of the rest of what Sever was saying. "...will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method, are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half. Start." People busied themselves.  
I groaned and glared at Malfoy. I said, "Great. Because of you, I have no idea what potion we're making."  
He rolled his eyes. "It's on the board with the ingredients, genius," he said.  
I glared at him some more as he went to get the ingredients.  
It was a pretty standard potion. Draught of Peace. It was extremely easy compared to some of the other potions I've read about. Malfoy was having a little trouble with his potion in the beginnning but he fixed it before it could screw up the whole potion. A light silver vapor was rising from my potion when Severus announced it was supposed to be rising from the potion. Then he went around to Harry Potter, who was having a problem with his potion. Malfoy murmured, "Oh this should be good." I looked at him to see his evil grin and looked back at Harry and Snape. Judging by the grin Malfoy had, I'm going to guess Harry was about to be made a fool of.

I took a bite of the sheperd's pie and looked over at the very pissed off looking Harry. Snape was horrible to him and I couldn't understand why. The other Slytherins couldn't stop laughing, even thought half of their potions were as bad if not worse than Harry's. Then I made the mistake of standing up for him. Here's what happened:  
Snape said, "Potter, what is this supposed to be?"  
"The Draught of Peace," said Harry.  
"Tell me Potter, can you read?"  
Malfoy laughed and I kicked him under the table hard. He cussed under his breath and rubbed his leg. Harry said, "Yes."  
Snape pursed his lips as if to keep from laughing and said, "Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."  
Harry squinted at the board and said, "Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore." He looked back down at his desk in a sort of mix of anger towards himself and embarassment.  
Snape did sort of a twisted smile of victory that had me frowning. "Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"  
"No. I forgot the hellebore..."  
"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco."  
Harry's potion vanished. Fed up, I stood up and said, "You can't just single him out like that, especially if you compare his to Goyle's." Goyle looked down at his potion and then looked up to glare at me.  
Snape turned his icy eyes toward me. He walked over slowly and stood next to my desk. I frowned at him. He said, "Ms. Riddle, since this is your first day and you have yet to learn how things are done here, I will let you off with a warning. However next time you speak out of line, you will recieve punishment."  
I opened my mouth to yell at him again but he gave me a stern look. I glared at him as he turned and spoke to the class. After I turned in my potion, I went over to Harry, who was already packed up. I smiled slightly at him and said, "I'm sorry. Is he always like this towards you?"  
The bell rang and he stood up. As he pushed past me, he said, "It's none of your business."  
I stood there for a moment, amazed he was so rude. I had heard so many stories about how polite and stuff he was but everything so far has been extremely rude. What was up with him? Shaking my head and grumbling to myself, I packed my things and went to the Great Hall.  
And now we're in the present. I stabbed at my food impatiently as Josh sat down across from me. "Hey," he said, loading his plate up with food.  
"Hi," I said shortly.  
He studied me and then said, "Did Malfoy make you mad?"  
"No. Harry Potter did. I tried standing up for him in potions but he was such a dick about it," I said. "Not even a thank you!"  
"He's been kind of off this year. He even yelled at Ron and Hermione for arguing like they've done since first year." He took a stab at his food and stuffed it in his mouth.  
Daisy sat next to him and asked me, "What's your next class?"  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said.  
"All I have to say is good luck. That Umbridge woman is awful."  
Josh started talking with a mouthful of food but all we heard was, "Mfhmdhwmh?"  
Daisy rolled her eyes and held up a perfectly manicured hand. She said, "Okay, that's just gross. Finish chewing and then talk."  
He chewed and swallowed his piece of food. Then he asked, "Why is she so awful?"  
"Just trust me, she is. You hardly learn [i]anything[/i]!" She looked over at a bunch of other abnormally perfect girls that were laughing. She got up and said quickly, "Good luck."  
Josh and I looked at each other and grimaced. Suddenly, I wasn't so excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	4. Chapter 4

That had to have been the worst DADA lesson ever. All we did was read. There was no using our wands or anything! Malfoy kept grinning like the Ministry loving git he is and passing notes with his goons. Probably about how great his father is.  
From all the whispering going around the school, I found out that Harry yelled at that nasty Prof. Umbridge. She kept denying that Voldemort was alive and that he killed Cedric Diggory. I guess Josh was right. Harry was a little off this year. I mean, who in their right mind would've yelled at a Hogwarts teacher. Not only a Hogwarts teacher, but a teacher who just happened to be working as a spy for the Ministry.  
Josh and Daisy were already at the table when I came from Transfiguration. They were bickering about something I couldn't quite make out until I got closer. "I don't care what you say. No sister of mine is going to date some grade A loser like Blaise," said Josh.  
Daisy argued, "I'm seventeen, Josh. I can date whoever I want."  
"Who's Blaise?" I asked, sitting down next to Josh.  
"One of the meaner Slytherins. He hangs out with Malfoy," he said with a frown.  
Daisy rolled her eyes. "He's only upset because Blaise can beat him at Quidditch."  
"That's not the only reason. You know exactly why I hate him!" he practically yelled. A few people looked in our direction. Josh stood up and walked away.  
I asked, "What happened that made Josh hate him so much?"  
Daisy sighed and picked at her food with her fork. "It's not just Blaise. It's him, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson. Basically anyone who hangs out with Draco Malfoy."  
"What did Malfoy do?"  
"I- I can't talk about it. You should ask Josh." And she changed the subject. "So how was DADA?"  
"Terrible! How are we supposed to learn _anything_ from just reading?" I stabbed at my food.  
"Told you she was horrible."  
Just then, a girl with bushy hair came over from the Gryffindor table, looking uncomfortable. She looked at me and asked, "May I talk to you in the hall?"  
"Uh, sure?" I got up and told Daisy I'd be right back. I followed the girl into the corridor. "You're Hermione Granger, right?" I asked.  
"Uh, yes."  
"I remember Josh sort of introduced us." I smiled slightly.  
She rose an eyebrow, then shook her head. She said, "I just wanted to thank you for standing up for Harry in Potions and apologize for how he reacted. He's not exactly friendly with Slytherins and he's under the delusion that you're the daughter of this guy that hates him." She chuckled once.  
I looked at the ground. "Yeah, delusion." So he did know Voldemort was Tom Riddle.  
She studied me for a moment. "If you ever want to, uh, sit by us or anything, you can."  
I was touched by her offer. "Thank you," I said genuinly. I smiled at her and she did (sort of) back. She started to leave but I caught her. "Wait, Harry does know to be careful around Umbridge, right? As long as she's here, the Ministry will hear about anything and everything he does."  
"I've told him to be careful but whether he listens or not is still up in the air." She sighed and left.  
After dinner, I went to the library to work on my potions assignment. I had tried doing it in the Slytherin common room but it was way too loud for any sort of work. I hadn't seen Josh at all since he stormed off. I was worried about him. He was a pretty calm and patient guy so the fact that he yelled at Daisy told me something pretty bad happened between him and the other main Slytherins. Daisy still wouldn't talk about it, no matter how much I bribed, blackmailed, or begged. Yes, I threatened to blackmail her. I'm desperate here!  
I was just getting out of the library when that platinum blonde haired menace found me. He started walking with me, much to my dismay. "Hello American," he said with a smirk, as if that would reel me in.  
"Good bye asswad," I said, hurrying off.  
He made a tsking noise. "Such bad language. Does your mother know what a potty mouth you have?"  
"Does your mother know how many girls you've played?" I countered.  
"What my mother doesn't know won't kill her." I rolled my eyes. I ignored him and his comments the rest of the way to the common room. Let me tell you, he did not make it easy. There were a couple times I wanted to slap him but I reminded myself not to play his game. Then, a few feet from the common room door, he pushed me into a dark alcove. I had no choice but to squish myself against the wall as he pressed his body against mine and put his hands on either side of my head, blocking any way out. "So, what will it take for Little Miss America to go out with me?" he asked, smirking.  
I pretended to think about it. "Hmmm, I don't know. Probably something small like you dropping dead," I said harshly.  
His smirk never faltered. "Surely there's something I can do to get you to go out with me."  
"Like quit being such a dick?" I rose an eyebrow at him challengingly.  
"Sorry love. That's who I am." He leaned in closer. His lips got dangerously close to mine.  
I heard Josh come up and say, "Leave her alone, Malfoy."  
He looked annoyed for a second before he moved to look at Josh. He still didn't move away enough to where I could escape, though. Malfoy said, "Well, look who's here to play hero. What? Trying to save one girl wasn't enough for you?"  
Say what? Josh's expression hardened and he looked about ready to punch something- or should I say someone. "Just leave her alone," he forced out. I saw him clentch his fists in a threatening manner.  
Malfoy made a clicking noise with his tongue and turned back to me. He pressed up against me again and said, "To be continued, love." He moved away from me and spoke to Josh as I hurried to him. "I'll let you play hero this time. But don't get in my way again, Durmsteen, or I'll make you regret it." He went past us to the common room.  
I looked up at Josh and found him pinching the bridge of his nose. I said quietly, "Thanks."  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, completely ignoring my thanks.  
"No."  
"Good." He let out a sigh and relaxed a bit. I could still see some tension in his shoulders, though.  
I looked down at the ground and said, "There was a girl, wasn't there? He hurt her and that's why you hate him so much."  
He said in a hard tone, "Not exactly."  
"Then what happened? And don't even think about trying to change the subject or anything."  
He looked at me and almost smiled. "Yes. There was a girl, but he didn't hurt her. I did."


	5. Chapter 5

Josh didn't elaborate on his statement, which honestly made me a little mad. I had a feeling it had something to do with what Daisy couldn't- or rather wouldn't- tell me. I didn't push Josh into telling me and we went into our seperate rooms. I stayed up most of the night trying to figure out what could've happened. Next day, Daisy was a bit too perky and I didn't see Josh except at meals. Malfoy kept sending me flirty glances which I responded with hate filled glares.  
I couldn't sleep at all that night. It wasn't an unusual occurance for me. I often had problems sleeping. Not sure why but I did. Instead of just lying in bed or sitting in the cold common room, I put on some sweat pants and a sweater and went out for a walk. It was a peaceful night. But then, when I walked by the Quidditch field, I heard someone cuss rather loudly. Curious, I snuck in. I could barely see but when I squinted, I saw a mop of firey red hair and a red quaffle. I vaguely remembered Josh introducing me to about three boys with red hair like that. They were all Weasleys. I wanted to call up to him but I wasn't sure which one he was. So, I called, "Oy! What are you doing out here this late?" The quaffle, which I'm guessing he bewitched to throw itself at him, hit him as he looked down at me. I grimaced as he almost fell off his broom and clutched his stomach in pain. He flew down and I could tell it was the younger Weasley boy. Ron. I said, "Sorry about that."  
"You're the new girl, right? Kaylee?" he asked, getting off the broom.  
"Yeah. And you would be Ron Weasley, right?"  
"What do you want?" he asked, no kindness in his voice.  
"I was just out for a walk and I heard someone out here," I said with a shrug.  
"Malfoy sent you out here, didn't he?"  
I snorted and chuckled. "Please. That stupid ferret can't tell me to do anything." He looked a bit startled that I had just called my fellow Slytherin a stupid ferret, but then he smiled a bit. I asked, "Are you trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not that good. I've been practicing all week."  
"Would you like some help? Bewitching the quaffle will only get you so far."  
His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea. I mean, you are in Slytherin."  
"So? I really don't see the problem."  
He rose an eyebrow and studied me for a moment. Then he said, "All right. I'll get you a broom." He left for where the spare brooms were kept.  
When he came back and handed me the broom, I got on it and shot into the air with the quaffle in hand. Ron was right behind me. He took his spot at the goals and I went a respectable distance away. I taunted, "All right. Let's see what you got." I threw the quaffle with everything I could muster towards the left hoop. Ron dove at it, arms raised to catch it, but it went between his arms and through the hoop. I held back a sigh.  
_This is going to take a lot of work._  
We called it quits around nine. By the end of practice, Ron had managed to block a grand total of one goal. I followed him to put my borrowed broom and the quaffle away. I said, "I'm not gonna sugar coat it. You could definitely use a lot more work."  
His ears got pink with embarrassement. "Yeah," he said in typical guy fashion.  
As we walked back to the castle, I offered, "I could keep helping you, if you want."  
He stopped and looked at me, bewildered. I faced him, hands on hips. He said, "I dunno. I mean, you are a Slytherin."  
"Oh, just please with the House rivalry crap. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a typical  
Slytherin," I said, getting a little ticked. "So, do you want my help or not?"  
He deliberated for a moment before nodding. "Fine but if I find out you've been feeding information to that git, Malfoy, I'll hex you," he threatened.  
I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Please. I would clearly have the upper hand in a duel like that," I blurted without thinking. I looked at him with wide eyes. Then I continued walking back to the castle.  
He jogged to my side and asked, "I know this sounds like an odd question but would your dad's name be Tom Riddle?"  
_Ah crap._ "I never knew my father. My mom left him when she was still pregnant with me," I half lied.  
"Oh," he said awkwardly.  
We parted ways and I went back to the common room. I tried to go straight to my dorm but an all too familiar blonde haired git stopped me. "Where were you?" he asked. "It's past curfew."  
"None of your business, Mother," I said sarcastically.  
He grabbed my arm and said, "I'm a Prefect so yeah, it is my business. Unless you want me to give you a detention." He smirked.  
I yanked my arm back and sneered at him. "Go ahead. I don't care," I challenged.  
The smirk went away and he looked a little pissed, actually. That made me feel better. Finally, I got to him! He said, "Fine, since you think your so smart. Detention, tomorrow night after dinner. In the classroom three doors from the Charms room." I scowled at him and his smirk returned. He turned to go up to his dorm but stopped and looked back at me. "Oh yeah, and I'll be letting Professor Snape know of your detention too." He started up the stairs.  
I said, "You can't just give me detention for not telling you where I was!"  
"I'm not. I'm giving you detention for being out past curfew and giving me lip." He disappeared before I could ether chuck something at him or hex him.

Next morning, I decided to take Hermione up on her offer to sit with the Golden Trio at the Gryffindor table. They looked up when I approached with surprised expressions. Hermione was the first to recover. "Good morning, Kaylee," she said.  
"Morning. Mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked to make sure it was okay.  
Ron and Harry seemed like they were frozen with their shocked expressions while Hermione smiled. "Sure," she said kindly.  
I sat next to her, across from the boys, and helped myself to coffee and a piece of toast. The two boys continued to stare. Finally, I said jokingly, "Look, I know I'm gorgeous and everything but staring is considered rude."  
They both looked away awkwardly. Hermione asked politely, "So, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?"  
I swallowed my bite of toast and said, "A lot better than the other schools I've been too. Although, I must say your DADA is sadly lacking this year."  
Ron said, "It's that Umbridge woman. She's horrid."  
"That's an understatment," mumbled Harry.  
I chuckled and he looked up. He looked confused. I was about to say something to him when I saw a dark shadow come up from behind me. I looked behind me to see Snape. He said, "Ms. Riddle, a word?" He started walking off without another word.  
I sighed and took the last bit of toast with me. "If you ever get a chance to, please do something horrible to that snitch known as Draco Malfoy," I said, letting venom seep into my tone. I went in the direction my godfather did. He was in the hallway. I walked over to him and said, "Look, Sev, whatever Malfoy told you-"  
"Do you know what I told your mother when she told me you were ? I told her I would do everything I possibly could to keep you safe and out of the knowledge of the Dark Lord. Do you know how much I have had to do to keep that promise?" he said, looking at me with an almost urgent expression. Like I absolutely had to understand right then and there.  
I said, "I know, Sev, but-"  
"Then why did you stay outside past curfew? I don't care if you were only on the Quidditch field with that Weasley boy. It's not safe!" he said, voice raising slightly.  
"I'm sorry, Sev," I said earnestly.  
He sighed and looked away. Then he looked at me again. "I expect you to do your detention with Mr. Malfoy tonight, no exceptions." He gave me the look, as if he knew I was planning on helping Ron again. "And I also expect you to be in your dorm when you are supposed to be and not go outside at night."  
"Yes, sir," I said, my head down.  
He nodded once and walked off. When I found Ron alone later that day, I told him I had to cancel because of detention. As I walked to detention that night, I thought of Sev. I knew how much risk he was putting himself in and I knew what would happen if Voldemort knew of my exsistence but that wouldn't stop me from helping someone out, even if that meant going outside at night.  
And as I walked through the door of the designated detention room, I had no idea I would be in for a life changing night.


	6. Chapter 6

I waited almost an hour before Malfoy decided to grace me with his presence, in which time I was tapping my wand against my nails, giving them different designs. He slammed the door behind himself, looking rather angry. He was muttering to himself and I said, "About damn time. I think a turtle could've made it here before you did."  
"Oh shut up will you?" he snapped. I looked at him, shocked. He never snapped at me. "Just go bang the erasers."  
I slid off of the old teacher's desk and walked around to the chalkboard. As I hit the erasers together, I asked, "More out of curiosity than the kindness of my heart, what's wrong?"  
"None of your business," he grumbled, sitting down heavily on a desk.  
"Okay, jeez! You don't have to bite my head off," I said, putting my hands with the erasers up.  
I turned my back to him and heard him sigh. His next words were some I never expected to hear out of his mouth. "I'm sorry." I froze and spun around on my toes to stare at him. He was staring at the floor, looking like he was struggling with the words. "It's Snape. He keeps lecturing me and telling me what I can and can't do."  
"Well, he is a Professor. That's kind of what they do," I said, putting the erasers down.  
"He's meddling in my personal life."  
I said, "Well then, he must like you. Sev only meddles in people he cares about's lives. I can't tell you how many times he's tried to mess with mine."  
Malfoy looked up at me, confused. He asked, "Why does he care about you?"  
"He's my godfather. He's the only family I got here," I said.  
"What about your parents?" he pressed, surprised at this news.  
My face hardened. "My mother's in America with no intentions of coming to England and my father...well, he doesn't even know I exist."  
"You parents aren't married?" he asked. His tone was as if this was a scandle.  
I shrugged and said, "Yeah. It's pretty normal in America."  
"Really?" He wrinkled his nose and I tried hard not to laugh. He looked like a little kid conforonted with vegetables.  
Then I asked, "What was Sev, I mean Snape, bothering you about?"  
He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "You."  
_Of course._I blinked and walked around the big desk so I was leaning on the other side. I put my elbows on the desk and put my weight on them. "And what did dear old Snape have to say about me?"  
Malfoy got up and walked over to me. He leaned so close, I could see my reflection in his eyes. He said, "He wants me to stay away from you."  
I asked, "Are you going to listen to him?"  
He got even closer and I couldn't tear my eyes from his lips. He breathed, "No." Our lips touched.  
I know, it was stupid to do this but at that moment I didn't care. I knew he was a player, I knew Josh hated him for some reason, I knew he annoyed and pissed the hell outta me, but I still kissed him. My arms snaked around his neck and he grabbed my waist. I twisted my fingers in his silky hair and practically glued him to me. His lips moved expertly against mine and I had no choice but to let out a small moan.  
When we pulled away, we were both breathing hard. We stared at each other, him in sort of a wonder and me in horror. Detention forgotten, I pushed him away and ran out of the classroom.

I was quiet all the next day and was trying to hide from Malfoy the best I could. Potions, though, I couldn't escape. Thankfully, he didn't seemed inclined to talk much to me either. Josh kept asking me what was wrong and I just told him I was tired, which was half truthful. Daisy kept studying me in a way that made me think she knew what was going on. When Josh left for the common room during dinner, Daisy finally rounded on me. "What's wrong? And don't try the tired excuse," she said.  
I looked around at the table to make sure no one was listening and leaned closer to her. "During detention last night, Malfoy kissed me."  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised it took him this long. I know he's been after you since you arrived. You pushed him away, right?"  
"Well, after, yeah."  
"After? Wait, you're telling me you actually kissed him back?!" she almost exploded. I shushed her frantically, looking around. A few people looked at her weirdly but no one I was worried about. She whispered sarply, "Are you joking?! Do you know what will happen when Josh finds out?!"  
"He's not going to find out because this will stay just between us. Besides, it's not like we're actually dating. It was just a mistake."  
"So you're telling me you don't care about him at all?"  
"Of course not. He's still an ass," I said. She gave me a look that clearly said she didn't believe me. I said, "So, no telling Josh, okay?"  
She nodded and said, "No problem. I don't want to be the one to tell him anyways. It'll remind him too much of Adelyn."


	7. Chapter 7

The quaffle went through another hoop and I dove down to retreive it. When I came back up, I said, "What gives, Ron? You were improving so much."  
He looked at the handle of his broom. "It doesn't matter, I won't make it," he mummbled.  
"Don't say that," I protested. "That negative attitude will get you no where. Come on, let's just play. Forget about try outs. Have somme fun, loosen up." I threw it towards him. It hit his chest and he caught it as it bounced off.  
He smiled and started racing off to the opposite hoops. I laughed and chased after him. Not too long later, we were laughing up to the castle. Once he had loosened up, he was a pretty good player. I walked with him to the Gryffindor tower, not in any hurry to get back to my own common room. However, I quickly wished I had just gone to my dorm. Ron stopped and pushed me behind a statue and hid in front of me. I was abuot to ask what was up when I heard Harry Potter ask Ron, "What are you doing?"  
I tried to blend into the wall. Ron stepped towards where Harry was and said, "Er- nothing. What are _you_ doing?" I rolled my eyes at him, though he didn't see. I listened to him stammer lame excuses to Harry and wanted to either slap the back of his head or burst out laughing. Lying was not a strong point of his. Finally he admitted, "I- I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper now that I've got a decent broom. There. Go on. Laugh."  
"I'm not laughing. It's a brilliant idea! It'd be really cool if you got on the team! I've never seen you play Keeper, are you good?"  
I think I saw Ron look back at me out of the corner of his eye and I nodded, smiling. He shrugged. "I'm not bad."  
"So, you've been practicing tonight?"  
"Every night since Tuesday...but not by myself." He looked nervous and anxious, gripping his broom rather tightly.  
Harry asked, "Who's been helping you? Seamus? Katie Bell?"  
"Promise you won't go completely bonkers when I tell you," warned Ron. "It's the new Slytherin girl, Kaylee Riddle.  
I came out from behind the statue and half way hid behind Ron, just in case. I smiled politely and said, "Hello Harry."  
Harry's expression turned very angry. "_Her_?" he said, as though we were joking. When it was obvious we weren't, he nearly shouted, "She's Slytherin!"  
"Harry, listen. She's not like the others," said Ron.  
"She's a Riddle!" he said, ignoring Ron. I think his hand twitched to his wand.  
I came out from behind Ron and stood between them. I said, getting a little pissed myself, "Okay, look. I've tried to be patient with you, really, I have but I'm done trying to be understanding. Yeah, my father is Tom RIddle but have I given you any reason to think I was like him? I stood up for you against Snape, I've helped Ron with Quidditch, I've never spoken a single bad word against you, your friends, or Gryffindor, I don't prance around bragging about my family, and I don't give a rat's ass about Malfoy and his gang of wanna be Death Eaters." Okay, so that was a tiny bit of a lie. "Everyone else is getting along with me just fine, I don't understand why you can't." I turned to Ron. "Good luck tomorrow." I marched away to the Slythering common room.

I sat by the Black Lake on Friday with my notebook, sketching. Behind me, I heard footsteps, then Hermione Granger sat down next to me. I smiled at her and returned to my sketch. She said, "Ron told me what... what happened last night."  
"Great. So, you're here to scold me?" I almost mocked.  
"Well, not exactly," she said. I looked up at her, not believing her. "I think you have every right to be..." she searched for the right word.  
"Annoyed? Pissed off?" I helped.  
"Upset. Upset with Harry, but I don't think you should've yelled at him. He's going through a really tough time right now," she said.  
"I don't care. That doesn't give him a reason to treat me- or anyone else for that matter- like crap." I snapped my book closed and stood up, gathering my things. "Look, Hermione, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you can't keep making excuses for him." I started to walk away.  
She followed, much to my annoyance. She said, "I'm not making excuses for him. I just think you should be more patient. He'll come around."  
"I have been! But I will not be yelled at because of the stupid Gryffindor Slytherin rivalry and he thinks I'm like my father." I stopped and looked at her. "I fact, you can tell him that Tom Riddle doesn't even know I exist." And I left her standing there, shocked.  
Back in the common room, Josh was sitting by the fire with Daisy and some guy. I sat on the couch next to Josh and dropped my things none too kindly on the floor. Daisy said, "Ah Kaylee! Perfect timing! Whhich do you like better, a costume party or just a regular party?"  
My face must have been a giant question mark because Josh explained, "Every year after the school feast, Slythering has their own Halloween party in here." He gestured to the dude and Daisy. "Daisy and Cameron are part of the 'planning commitee'."  
The boy, Cameron, was looking at me with obvious interest. I surpressed a groan. Not another guy to worry about! He said, "Daisy thinks we should do a costume party, so we're asking everyone else."  
"I think a costume party is a good idea," I said, shrugging.  
Daisy cheered. "I told you it was a good idea!" she said to Cameron.  
He said quickly, "I never said it wasn't a good idea! I actually thought it was a brilliant idea."  
Daisy and I rolled our eyes while Josh chuckled. Daisy said, "She's not interested, bub. Let's go talk to everyone else before you drool on yourself." She dragged him away.  
Josh shook his head while I got my things out. "You're a little heartbreaker, aren't you?" he joked. "How many guys fancy you now?"  
"Let's see," I said, counting them on my fingers. "Malfoy, that Cameron idiot-"  
"And don't forget Ron Weasley," he interrupted with a grin.  
I looked at him weird. "Ron doesn't, as you British people say, _fancy_ me."  
"I've seen him staring at you during meals and classes with him. He definitely fancies you," he said.  
I shook my head. "You've lost it. "  
Later that night, I kept hitting his arm when he brought it up. He just chuckled.


End file.
